The Baseball Couple
by animewriter02
Summary: I am not a Yamamoto fan, but it was for my friend sooo... ENJOY! Yamamoto/Reader!


Description: A story for all Yamamoto fans! (Yamamoto/reader)

* * *

><p><strong>The Baseball Couple<strong>

You were the new student of Namimori Middle School. Walking through the corridor, you saw a sign.

"Girl's Baseball Team! Come for the tryouts today at recess at the school oval!"

You knew you were very, very confident in playing baseball, in fact you were the best player at your old school. You immediately wrote your name down on the piece of paper.

At recess, you walked over to the baseball try outs. A lot of girls were there than you had thought. As you sat down on a bench, waiting for your turn, you looked over to see the boys try outs. Most of them were good, but when a guy named Yamamoto Takeshi stood up, the girls doing the tryouts started screaming his name. You immediately blocked your ears, frustrated with the awful sounds the girls were making.

It was finally your turn to bat. When the coach threw the ball, you hit it with a big SMASH! The ball went flying over the fence.

"Wow, [name]! Here is a harder one!"

With that the coach threw another ball. It was a curve ball, but it was nothing to you. You hit the fast ball and it was a home run.

* * *

><p>When school finished you were walking across the school yard when you noticed a bunch of girls surrounding someone.<p>

"Yamamoto-kun! You were the best at the baseball tryouts! As usual!"

Girls were screaming and shouting.

"Is he that popular? He isn't even smart…." You thought to yourself and walked home.

* * *

><p>The next day, you were at school, infront of the notice board looking up to the baseball tryouts results. You looked down at the row of names.<p>

"Girls' Baseball Team Captain: [first name] [last name]."

Happy and shocked at the same time, you squealed. It was the best day of your school life. The practices started and most of the girls you knew were in the team. As you were introduced to the team the girls were very pleased, because they knew that you were very good. This was how you made new friends.

* * *

><p>(<em>a few weeks later)<em>

The day of the boys and girls' baseball competition was here. Everyone was nervous except you. You felt confident about yourself and the whole team.

"Do not worry guys! I know that we will win!" you told them. You seemed to give your team courage. On the other hand, Yamamoto was laughing and playing with his friends.

"Oh.. Yamamoto kun is always so happy!" one of the girls said.

You arrived at the stadium. Your heart jumping with excitement! There were a lot of spectators from your school. You saw posters saying , "GO NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL BASEBALL TEAMS!" and, "GO YAMAMOTO KUN!" and, "GO [first name] [last name]!" Again you felt very proud.

First off was the boys' game. As one by one hit the balls fairly softly, they only made it to first base or second base, but when Yamamoto walked up, the crowd roared with cheers. As the pitcher threw the ball, Yamamoto's face went into, 'baseball mode' and he hit an, 'out of the park'! Again all the girls cheered for him. The final score was, '5:2'. The boys team started running around the field, some taking their shirts off and lifting up Yamamoto. You had to win.

* * *

><p>When it was time for your game, you started stretching, but the other girls seemed very, very nervous.<p>

"C'mon guys! You can do it!"

They all nodded and the first batter was up.

"Strike out."

The next batter hit a double, but your team wasn't into the game.

"2:4"

Your team was losing. You had to win. It was your first game in a new school. The bases were full. It was your turn and you had to hit a homerun.

You walked up slowly. The crowd shouting madly! They knew that you had to hit a homerun.

You brought up your lucky bat, eyeing the pitcher. She threw a curve ball.

Inhaling and exhaling, the ball was coming closer and closer until

WHAM!

You hit the ball and it went flying. The speaker said,

"Out of the Park. End of game. Final score 6:4. Congratulations Namimori Middle School. Both teams have won this season's baseball game."

The crowd roared with screams, and your team was shouting as well. As your team and the boys team ran around the field, you felt like flying.

* * *

><p>A celebration party was held at a friend's place. There were food, snacks and drinks.<p>

"Yamamoto kun! You were very, very good today!" some girls congratulated.

To your own surprise, you were popular as well.

"[name] chan! What a hit that last one was!" some boys said.

"Thankyou" you said awkwardly. Suddenly you were dragged by your team to people who were playing truth or dare. You were forced to sit down, and the bottle was turned. Luckily, it didn't point to you but to Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Lets see. Truth or dare?" one baseball player asked.

"Hmmmmmm…. DARE!" Yamamoto smiled.

"OOOOOOO. Well. We dare you to do Pocky with a random girl you want to do it with." Yamamoto's friend handed him pocky, and the girls started whispering saying, 'I hope it's me!'

As Yamamoto scanned the girls, he said, "[first name] chan! Do pocky with me!"

You stared at him with annoyance and didn't want to accept, but unfortunately, you were forced to do it. Without much choice, you put your mouth to one end and Yamamoto at the other. You looked down at your end of the pocky, but Yamamoto was looking at you.

"BITE! BITE! BITE! BITE!" the crowd cheered. You were biting slowly, when you looked up to see Yamamoto a few centimetres away from you. Surprised, you broke away from the pocky and the people watching moaned.

"I think I should go home now." You walked away from the party.

* * *

><p>As you were walking down the street, you kept hearing foot steps following you. You walked faster, but the footsteps still followed. Annoyed, you turned around and saw Yamamoto following you. He smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.<p>

"AHAHA! Sorry! I live near here so.." he paused and looked at you. You turned a corner and opened the front gate, when a warm hand pulled you in to a warm embrace. Surprised, you pulled away to see Yamamoto blushing.

"What was that for?" You growled.

"Oh nothing. AHAHA!" again one of his laughs.

You rolled your eyes and walked in when again, you were pulled into a warm kiss. Everytime you tried to pull away, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around you so you couldn't escape. After a moment Yamamoto pulled away.

"What was that for!"

"I didn't get to do it when we were doing pocky at the party."

With mixed emotions, you walked in to your house.

* * *

><p>The next day, you did your best to avoid Yamamoto. You were pretty lucky, because he was surrounded by girls half the time. At lunch, you sat on a bench under the tree. As you opened your bento, you felt the bench shaking. Looking to your side, you saw Yamamoto leaning against the back of the bench, with his arm around your shoulders. Annoyed, you packed your lunch and went to the school roof.<p>

Leaning against the fence you sighed and looked up. The sky was blue without a cloud in sight. The door suddenly opened and guess who it was. Yamamoto. He smiled his usual smile and walked up to you. Ignoring him you stood up to go somewhere else when suddenly, you were pushed to a wall by Yamamoto. He was holding you tightly by your shoulders so you wouldn't escape.

"Let go!" you told him but he wouldn't. He leaned forward, and he was only a few centimetres away from your nose. You tried to escape again but failed. He pressed his lips against yours. You couldn't do anything, but to stay there with Yamamoto, under the clear blue sky.


End file.
